


Seed of Rebellion

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Prompt Stories [65]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Community: comment_fic, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Earth Day, F/F, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Movie: Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Multi, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Slave Leia, Slavery, Strong Female Characters, Superpower Sex, Tatooine Slave Culture, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: AU. Poison Ivy in a Slave Leia outfit — what could go wrong..?





	1. In a New World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [Thrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/gifts), [Azana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azana/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. Here’s a new AU crossover story I thought I’d share with you; this time, it’s between Batman and Star Wars. Basically, what would’ve happened if Jabba the Hutt had gotten his hands on Poison Ivy? Well, she would’ve given him something to worry about, since he probably wouldn’t have an immunity to poisons — thus making it so that her poison kiss would’ve done him in, bigtime.
> 
> (Since this is Alternate Universe, Oola survives, and is not fed to Jabba’s pet rancor for rebelling against Jabba (like she was in the 1983 film **Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi** ), and she, Leia, Lyn Me, Rystáll Sant, Melina Carniss and Mara Jade are all with Jabba when Ivy shows up.
> 
> Disclaimer: Batman, Star Wars and their respective characters belong to their respective owners. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins..

**Seed of Rebellion**

The only plant life for miles were the flecks caught in the desert’s jaws. Wherever Ivy had ended up — it could’ve been the Mojave or Sahara but for the two suns — she was utterly alone. Even when Harley had left her — run back to her “Mistah J” — she’d still had the Green. Now, she only had the fool’s gold of sand in the blistering sunlight.

And she’d been the fool, going along with Luthor’s plan to conquer the Monitors — and not only rule Earth, but all possible Earths. They couldn’t even take out a man dressed as a bat!

At least she had a direction to be walking in. There was a black dash on the rolling horizon — maybe a mirage. At least it was more interesting than the other dunes.

* * *

She didn’t pass any plants getting there. No cacti. No tumbleweeds. But what she saw — it wasn’t a mirage like she first thought. It was a skeleton, and a big one at that — a long spine with the reticulated ribs of a snake. But at quadruple intervals, legs emerged. At one end, the spine dwindled into a tail; at the other, it terminated in a toothy, triangular maw. A regular dinosaur.

Ivy stepped over a row of broken teeth and took shelter in the shade of the skull’s cranium. Stepping out of the dual sunlight felt like opening a refrigerator door. Ivy pulled her long legs up to her chin, fully submerging herself in the darkness. Firestorm. Firestorm, hitting Luthor’s machine with his energy blast, causing that explosion — she’d probably been incredibly lucky, waking up here instead of in the vacuum of space.

Her exhaustion caught up with her. The long hours in the sun had done their damage — browned her skin, brittled her hair. Ivy felt her eyelids growing heavy... heavy... heavy.

* * *

She had a dream. Little people in brown robes from top to bottom were giving her way. It was warm, but it was beautiful. They had guns — or what looked like guns — and they ordered her around, pushing her toward a big rectangle of a vehicle... a building with tank treads. She went with them. Inside, at least the air was circulating — blowing on her skin. She drank as much water as they would give her, then found herself sleeping again.

* * *

“Five hundred credits for that? She looks half-dead. How do I know she’s not sick? What species is she, even?”

“U-tin! U-tin!”

“Yes, five hundred credits; I heard you the first time!” The Weequay looked back at his master, Bib Fortuna, who nodded solidly. Then the Weequay looked to the green woman. “You! Hey, you! Can you speak Basic?”

The woman raised her head. It took her a moment to get her bearings, and she seemed vague on them all the same. “I… I guess so.”

The Weequay nodded stiffly. Maybe she was less than half-dead. “We’ll take her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	2. Being Transported

The cargo skiff they threw her onto was open to the air, the outside as hot and staid as it had been before. But when it jumped into motion, at least the wind it cut through chilled Ivy a little. She had long ago allowed them to chain her. She toyed with the links that joined her collar to her manacles. She wanted them to take her somewhere with air conditioning before she made her move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	3. Her Temporary Owner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy is presented to the most well-known of the Hutt clan..

“Behold, mighty Jabba — a new dancing girl to match the most beautiful spectacles of Coruscant—”

Ivy let her temporary owner talk. So, it was a big slug (whom she had heard was known as Jabba the Hutt) who ran the show. That was fine with her. She was used to slugs in a garden, after all. You just had to pour a little salt on them, and then _voila_ — everything would grow just fine. 

She even kind of liked the outfit they had given her — a golden girdle that was entirely rumpless and crotch-less, just with a long loincloth dangling between her legs, with a dark green bra to match her palely green skin tone. Her hair had been braided to resemble the chain of her leash, which was now being presented to the slug himself.

As soon as his grubby hand was on it, Ivy grabbed her end of the leash and pulled — gently. However, it was more like she was pulling herself along its length to him instead of trying to get away. ‘Jabba’ laughed uproariously as she came closer.

_Oh, if he only knew the kind of an idea that I have in mind for him,_ Ivy thought. _Thankfully, I have a hunch that this might work to my advantage. Well, here goes nothing._

“Oh, mighty Jabba,” Ivy purred, “you must let me kiss you.”

Fortunately for Ivy, Jabba would never know what hit him (figuratively speaking)..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	4. Ivy Takes Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy overthrows Jabba in her own way..

Her poison kiss only took less than an hour. The slug was fat, but Ivy had to admit, all that cholesterol sure made good fertilizer for her spores. Now, he was nothing more than a compost heap, birthing pheromones that had spread throughout the palace.

All of his men were under her command... well, almost all of them, because there were men that were immune to her charms. So, Ivy had exiled them (but in a polite way) by assuring them that they would find better jobs with better bosses now that Jabba was gone, which they were greatly encouraged by. With that, they left as soon as Jabba’s pet rancor had been killed as well. Afterwards, she then sat on her throne — the great tree that had once been Jabba the Hutt.

She was alone now — her and her dancers. And she had a lot of ideas when it came to choreography.

Besides her, there were six dancing girls. Oola and Lyn Me were both Twi’leks; Oola had lime-green skin, while Lyn was blessed with a paler tone and Asiatic features. Both had twin tentacles instead of hair — _lekku_ , Ivy heard they were called — which twitched rhythmically under Ivy’s sway.

Rystáll Sant was somewhat human, but with albino skin that mottled into purple spots like flower petals, from her cleavage up the sides of her face, to her forehead where an explosion of bright red hair competed with horns where a man would have sideburns. From the way Rystáll touched those sideways horns, Ivy guessed they were an erogenous zone.

The rest were human. Melina Carniss and ‘Princess’ Leia were vivid brunettes, while Arica was a redhead as breathtakingly beautiful as all the rest. 

Ivy would say one thing for the slug — he had good taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	5. Ivy’s Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Leia and Mara Jade attempt to tell Ivy who they are, Ivy shushes them and tells them she has a better idea in mind..

“Ms. Ivy,” Leia said hurriedly, “I am Leia Organa, a leader in the Rebellion to Restore the Republic. Some of my friends are being held here. If you would simply allow us to leave, the Rebel Alliance—”

“They’re traitors and criminals,” Arica cut her off. “My name is Mara Jade—” Already Ivy was getting them mixed up. “I work for the Empire, the lawful authority in this galaxy. And if you turn these wanted fugitives over to my custody, the Emperor will reward you—”

“Shh.” Ivy cut her off. “You’re both much too serious — all of you. Far too serious. So, I’ve been thinking... why don’t we try something different? Something fun for a change. Everyone... here’s my idea. Of course, I think the clothes will get in the way, so I suggest you remove them.”

With that, Melina grasped the hem of her dress and drew it over her head in one quick, fluid motion, while Lyn peeled down whatever passed for pantyhose in this universe. Even Leia lifted the loincloth of her bottoms to reveal she was just as naked underneath as Ivy — only even more so, since she’d **shaved**.

Ivy looked about at the flowers of her little garden. Even among the Killer Frosts and Catwomans of the supervillain set, she’d never seen so many flawlessly beautiful bodies at one time. They were all hers — every perfect upthrust breast and every piece of flawless skin, to be precise. And each mouth-watering clit was beginning to glisten with moisture.

“I know what you all really want,” Ivy said, lying back with her hands under her head, her legs spread and the loincloth just a little too off-center to cover her right. “Little ol’ **me**. So I’m all yours. You just have to **share**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	6. Ivy’s Idea Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy puts her idea into action..

Taking that as her cue, Ivy pulled her loincloth fully out of the way, displaying to them the darkest shade of green on her, letting them have a fresh whiff of her lovely pheromones. They all shuddered in the same anticipatory orgasm. Leia and Mara, so interested in each other, naturally kissed. Everyone else was focused on Ivy. She was suddenly surrounded by women, covered by them, all of them sucking her delicious sweat from her at the same time.

Oola and Lyn each laid claim to a leg. The Twi’leks sucked her toes, loving the sweet taste. Rystáll and Melina had chosen her arms; they sucked her fingers, kissed the palms of her hands. And as Ivy’s arousal produced fresh waves of pheromones, Leia and Mara joined in too. They were soon on either side of Ivy, helping each other undo Ivy’s bra so they could taste the swelling curves of her cleavage.

Ivy let her eyes fall shut, luxuriating in the perfume of six excited pussies, each flavor so different from her own. She soaked in the techniques of six eager tongues. Her nipples were as hard and her cunt was as wet as it would be if she’d been having a climax. And this was just foreplay.

From sucking her toes, Oola and Lyn licked up her ankles, then began bathing her calves with their tongues. It would be a long way to her knees. Rystáll and Melina had worked their way up to her hairless armpits. They were nibbling and sucking the tender skin there. Leia and Mara were licking her breasts in narrowing circles, moving ever closer to the tightening nipples. Ivy pinched her lips, wishing only that Harley was there to kiss them — either set.

She tried to lie completely still, but it was impossible. Even when she’d had a little vine party, that had been in her control. Technically, this was too, but still, Ivy had to admit — so many hungry mouths at the same time felt deliciously overwhelming. It wasn’t sex; it was a riot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	7. Brought to Ecstasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy feels ecstasy..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a merry Christmas Eve and happy holidays, everyone.. :)

Oola and Lyn were kissing Ivy’s thighs now, pulling them wider apart so that there was room for both of their tentacled heads in the V-shape of her legs, and Ivy detected her own arousal added to that aroma that was growing stronger every second. Leia and Mara, moving in concert, each took a nipple and began to suck.

Ivy almost screamed — she took Melina by her hair and Rystáll by her horns (making the hybrid groan) and pushed them together. They kissed so hungrily. Their eyes opened with their tongues in each other’s mouth, looking at her, and Ivy smiled to acknowledge that it was all for her, all **hers**.

She pulled them in, letting them take turns kissing her lips — her hands were not required to keep them in line. Instead, they slipped down; some fingers between Leia’s legs, the rest between Mara’s. Whatever their differences, their pussies were equally hot.

Oola and Lyn reached the tops of Ivy’s thighs at the same time. “I want to suck her first,” Oola said. “Be the first to thank her for killing Jabba.”

“I agree with you there. Yes, she did kill Jabba, and we should make it a point to thank her. But her pussy looks so yummy,” Lyn said, lekku practically rioting behind her. “I want some too.”

Leia took her mouth from Ivy’s nipple for a moment. Even at her orgasmic level of arousal, she was still a leader. “Roll your hips over a little to one side, Ivy,” she said. “Then Lyn can eat your rump at the same time Oola licks your cunt.”

“A fine suggestion,” Ivy said, rolling over to display her perfect rump as much as her moss-green sex. “Mara, I think your competition has scored a point on you.”

Mara bit down on Ivy’s breast. It went a long way toward evening the score. So did Lyn’s face buried between the firm globes of Ivy’s rump — not that she was playing.

Leia kissed her, hand on her breast, while Mara suckled her, fist in her hair. After that, Ivy was at a loss as to who was doing what. Not that it mattered. All that mattered was that they were doing it to her.

She lay comatose, eyes tightly shut to stay in this dream, as hot, wet mouths slid over her entire body where hot, wet cunts weren’t rutting against her flesh. A woman’s sex rubbed against hers, both being licked by a long tongue until that educated little thing replaced the cunt, probing her gate. In fact, Ivy was hard-pressed to think of one orifice that wasn’t being kissed, fingered, licked, sucked—

Well, there was her mouth. A pussy was constantly being lowered onto it, Ivy enjoying its fragrance, its taste for a few minutes until another replaced it. A six-course meal.

When she was brought to climax, it was Leia’s juices that were pouring down her throat—but whose tongue was in her rump, whose lips were on her sex, whose mouths were on her nipples, she could not have said. She’d been teleported again, and this new world held nothing but sucking mouths and spearing tongues and the intoxicating scent of women’s pleasure.

She came, and kept on coming, all her energy and being and pleasure sucked out through her cunt. And even before her first heavenly orgasm had run its course, an even more powerful orgasm exploded inside her, and she cried out in a delirium of joy as even a third orgasm built and burst in her pussy with such force that she heard herself cry out again and again with transcendent ecstasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	8. Into Ecstasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy finally feels pleasure..

The knowledge that they had made Ivy climax so often and so well triggered her lovers. There were gasps and cries and sighs as they, too, all began to cum. But their orgasms did not deter them for one moment from continuing to pleasure Ivy’s nipples and cunt and rump; rather, they were spurred on to even greater efforts.

They seemed to be vying among themselves to give Ivy the greatest pleasure — to suck half of her breasts into their mouths, to fill her cunt with tongue, to stretch her rump with deep, frenzied thrusts, to press quivering labia against her face until she almost swooned from the glorious scent that filled her nostrils and had to swallow constantly to keep up with the flood of steaming nectar that poured into her welcoming mouth.

And still they satisfied her.

They sucked until she lay helpless, too exhausted to move or speak, in the throes of a final, shattering orgasm of such mind-bending, soul-wrenching violence that it at last sent her floating away into the warm, dark void of unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	9. Ivy’s Suggestion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy makes a suggestion to Leia and Mara..

Ivy awoke in warmth — not the inhospitable _heat_ of the desert, but the living, loving glow of a tropical island. She was lying on top of women, in their laps, upon their breasts, and women laid on top of her. Mara and Leia were at her sides, sandwiching her in — barely waiting until she’d recovered to begin their contest of wills again.

“The Empire is a despotic tyranny that ravages whole worlds—”

“The Rebellion is a terrorist organization that has caused countless deaths of innocent civilian contractors—”

“You two need to get laid,” Ivy said, and a fresh wave of pheromones guaranteed it.

Like a swirling cloud of nude flesh, four dancing girls turned upon two of their number. Whatever politics that Leia and Mara had, they knew there was one thing they did have in common: they were both used to domination, or at least leadership. Suddenly, they were held down, licked and sucked by three probing, lashing tongues apiece. Ivy’s supplicants knew all their fellow worshipper’s pleasures. They fondled Imperial and Rebel to one luxurious climax after another; the brunette and the redhead seemed to love their orgasms as much as they disliked not being in control. They strained not to respond.

Ivy rose — the hateful loincloth and bra having long since been torn to shreds for daring to conceal her goddess’s body from the worshipper’s eyes. She was lushly naked, lushly green, the spilled juices of the past hour’s orgy more than enough to quench the thirst of her roots. After a luxurious stretch that almost distracted her acolytes from the mission she had given them, Ivy turned around once more. 

The dancing girls she had taught to love not just her body, but all womanhood, were delighting in showing their skill, open in their hopes of being allowed to use it on their mistress once more. The tongues of the four eager young women teased and stroked the two bodies until they could barely tell pain from pleasure. But deep in their souls, they knew they were being satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	10. Ivy’s Suggestion Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy gets another idea.

Ivy toyed with the twitching _lekku_ of her two Twi’leks, stroking one in either hand as she watched. She, Mara and Leia knew that the women were preparing the pair, heating the depths of their sexes, making every nerve tingle in readiness. When Oola and Lyn hadn’t been sucking or kissing or biting, they’d been quite adamant in their desire to feed a _lekku_ into Ivy’s cunt, as well as her rump. Basically, they were every bit as excited at the notion as Harley had been to nail Ivy with her mallet — although with the handle end, of course.

Now Ivy held the head-tentacles up with her stroking before letting them fall back down. Leia and Mara could see the full fearsome lengths displayed above their heads. They seemed to sway more strongly every time one of the humans was tongued past the throes of another climax. And, however much the dancing girls feasted on the two infiltrators in their midst, they also furtively eyed the huge appendages that were to be their punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	11. Ivy’s Suggestion Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy puts another of her suggestions to the test..

“Leia, you seem the heroic type,” Ivy said sweetly. “I’m sure you would like to spare even your enemy any discomfort. You’ll go first.”

Leia clamped her eyes shut, frightened at how desperately aroused she was, how she hungered to see that hot, ready tentacle go where it was meant to go, where it seemed fated to be. Her lips curled into a trembling grimace that couldn’t help but quickly part. “Just bed me already!” she screamed.

Ivy cooed. “But of course, your majesty.” She then turned to Mara. “Mara, would you like one too? Or would the Emperor not approve?”

She watched as lust warred with fear on Mara’s face. Watching the tongues of four beautiful women reduce two equally lovely ladies to slaves of their own satisfaction had heated Ivy to the point of bloom; the nectar of her simmering sex was both dripping and flowing between her throbbing petals. And the heavier dose of pheromones drove the women into a frenzy, sweat slick on their mingling bodies, saliva smearing under fondling hands or pedaling legs, everything so darn wet, fertile and alive.

“Poor Mara Jade…” Ivy cooed as she straddled that ginger head, seating her tender slit on a set of full lips. “I wasn’t really going to let you choose. Not unless you can tongue me to an orgasm at least as satisfying as the one Leia’s going to get...” Ivy turned to watch as Oola’s _lekku_ , twined around Leia’s thighs, inched in-between them. “Oh, so **very** soon...”

Finally, the tip of Oola’s left tentacle met Leia’s tight, narrow slit. Having been heated and licked by so many tongues, it opened at the slightest touch. Leia’s leg muscles stirred; her body strained, fighting the three women that held her in place as she was teased. No matter how desperately she tried to force her loins onto the barest tip of the _lekku_ that was against her, she was at Oola’s mercy as the tentacle slowly entered her. Her convulsive reaction ended in a long, drawn-out moan as she gave in to the tantalizing slow usage she would be put to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	12. Mara Jade’s Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara Jade gets her turn..

Seeing Leia’s torment, Mara licked, sucked and tongued Ivy’s quim with a fierce passion that was half need, half desperation. “I just want you, I just want you!” she cried, her straining voice wetly muffled by Ivy’s delighted cunt.

And as much as she begged, she made love to Ivy’s sex with her own fervor, the hair on it as soft and sensuous as the seeds of a dandelion. She tried with every trick and technique she had learned as the Emperor’s Hand to bring Ivy to a climax that was satisfactory enough to spare her Leia’s delicious torture.

“Yes,” Ivy hissed in a whisper, rejoicing in everything being under control except her body — it was contracting into a tight knot of pleasure. “You pretty woman — your tongue’s so deep. That’s good… very much so, indeed.”

She rose just enough to let Mara speak as she pulled Melina in for a quick kiss.

“I want it inside me,” Mara hissed in a whisper. “I want it hard and fast!”

Ivy smiled at her. With the blessing of her pheromones, Lyn’s _lekku_ was quick to obey. Its fat length slapped between Mara’s thighs, then entered her. Lyn groaned louder than Mara, delighted by the writhing, the sleek tightness now surrounding her sensitive head-tentacle.

Leia moaned at having someone share her pleasure. Ivy pressed her cunt to this new set of lips, loving the hot breath that gushed out to meet her arousal. And as Oola’s strong _lekku_ pressed in on Leia, the princess’s tongue shot out like a spear. Ivy grinded on it, loving the pain Leia was in, as well as the knowledge that it would soon turn to pleasure.

Finally, Oola entered Leia fully, her _lekku_ driven inside like a battering ram. There was an Ivy-muffled scream as Leia felt the pulse in her tentacled intruder, the surge and the strain of it inside her clenching walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	13. Mara Jade’s Turn Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Mara Jade’s turn..

Meanwhile, Lyn yanked her quivering hot _lekku_ all the way out of Mara. Mara was sitting up immediately, the Force that even now connected her to Lyn Me telling her what was necessary. She reached down to her cunt and opened it with her hands. Then Lyn rammed her way into Mara’s convulsing cunt practically to the root.

Mara’s pussy was suddenly a whirlpool of both agony and ecstasy, clinging and rippling as if Mara’s very flesh couldn’t believe her penetration. Mara fell back against the tree, her head actually landing on Leia’s shoulder. Her well-honed weapon of a body lay motionless, almost lifeless. Only in the yielding channel of her sex was there motion: a raging storm of ground given and taken that seemed beyond anyone’s control. Lyn’s _lekku_ moved into her with smooth, gilding strokes. Mara gasped as she took it — every bit as obedient to her new lusts as she had been to Palpatine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	14. A New Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy gets a new idea..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Earth Day, everyone.. :)

Ivy had tired of resting her cunt on a tongue stunned into weak trembling. She abandoned Leia, her animalistic gaze now hungering for the two Twi’leks on their hands and knees before the fonts that were so amply feeding them. Ivy walked in between their prostrate forms, observing their shapely upturned rumps and wet, fully exposed cunts. She had a sudden vision of the two sixty-nining as they bedded each other with their _lekkus_ — perhaps with a head-tentacle in both rump and cunt. However, she then realized that their innocent little holes wouldn’t be ready for such a thing, so she would have to prepare them.

Kneeling behind them with a hand on either curvaceous rump, she tasted the tart-sweet tang of Twi’lek pussy once more. Now she could see why they were seen as sex objects. Their juices were the most savory stuff Ivy had ever tasted. She sucked and gulped her way from one luscious cunt to the next and back again. And as she did, she looked up at the four dancers who had now left Mara and Leia to take their beddings.

Hushed, they remained circling around the miniature orgy, breathing in quick, shallow gasps. With some, it seemed to be fear. Most, because of excitement. All were touching themselves in one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	15. A New Idea Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Ivy’s new idea..

Leia and Mara, different as night and day, took the thick tentacles pushing into them the same way. Both broke down and sobbed in pleasure… screaming when the _lekku_ powered into them, moaning when they were rooted deep, crying when they drew back. They clung to each other in the exertion of their satisfaction. The slap of the fleshy tendrils into their mounds cracked as loud as a whip.

Before them, Oola and Lyn had turned to each other. They made out as their _lekku_ took Leia and Mara, bodies twined together just as their head-tails wrapped around the humans’ thighs. Ivy neatly wiped her mouth and laid on top of the Twi’leks, joining in a three-way kiss as the _lekku_ continued to power into Leia and Mara. The two seemed to **burn** as they seeped juices, their penetrations like the thrust of a lance.

Leia was moaning now, too weak and breathless to manage any more screams, while Mara’s chest heaved, her screams deepening as she was bedded harder and faster. Ivy kissed Oola, looking upward to see how Leia’s cunt was squelching with its wetness, its invasion, responding as a woman must to such deep, impaling pleasure. In no time at all, Leia would be screaming again — this time with the intensity of a real orgasm.

Mara’s deep-set wails proved Ivy’s theory. Although there was a pain to the big _lekku_ ravaging deep inside her, that was not what her sex was responding to. It was squeezing warmly at the body of Lyn’s tentacle, welcoming it in with eager spasms. For a woman who had always used sex as a tool when she indulged in it at all, the idea that her own body had betrayed her was strange and exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	16. A New Idea Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of Ivy’s new idea..

“I think her highness is just about ready to pop,” Ivy declared, getting onto her knees to either side of Lyn and Oola’s joined heads. Oola eagerly craned her neck to lick between Ivy’s legs, Lyn sucking at her neck. “Come for me, Leia. I want you to squirt right down my throat...”

And she lowered her open mouth to Leia’s roundly penetrated snatch.

Leia tossed her head in surrender, lips quivering, wide-shot eyes fluttering weakly. It was happening, the tremors of orgasm, for years only self-inflicted — her crucial work for the Rebellion and the capture of Han depriving her of any chance for companionship. But now the exquisite tension didn’t release; instead, it just kept building, surpassing even the orgiastic pleasures of the last hour’s fingers and tongues. Her body was wracked by shuddering tremors so strong they seemed to be the Force itself taking possession of her. Her dizzied mind flew. She screamed, the pitch steadily rising, as she came harder than ever before.

“My goodness,” Oola whispered to Lyn. “She’s sucking my _lekku_ so hard — and so sweetly too. If only you could feel it...”

“Hmm... maybe I can,” Lyn purred, as the _lekku_ not currently moving into Mara unwrapped from the redhead’s tensed leg and traveled to Leia’s wide-spread sex...

Ivy watched in approval as Leia’s double penetration began, the princess traveling to a whole new world of pleasure. Her attention, though, was demanded by Mara. She got the idea that the redhead was much like her beloved Harley — controlled and denied by a domineering figure in her life. And that just wouldn’t do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	17. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth and final part of Ivy’s idea.. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the story **Seed of Rebellion**.

“I want you to come with us, Mara,” Ivy said sweetly, even as her hot breath rasped from her. “I want you to make our orgasm complete.”

She ran her hands up Mara’s wonderfully naked body, fondling her heaving breasts, teasing her tingling nipples, then catching her face between her palms to kiss her head, thrusting her tongue into Mara’s mouth, the redhead sucking on it like a demon. She couldn’t help it. Oola’s other _lekku_ had invaded her just as Lyn’s had Leia. It’d been just what she needed, and at the same time far too much. She arched her back, feeling no hurt in the dual penetration of her sex. She’d been bedded far beyond pain, thrust into a world that was all pleasure.

Leia’s hands balled into fists. Mara’s toes curled sharply. Every muscle in their warrior’s bodies tensed to the point of shuddering with divine strain. Leia screamed for both of them, a warbling cry of delight that went on and on. Ivy pulled her tongue back as Mara’s teeth clenched, trying to withstand not the fever pitch of her pleasure, but its sudden ending. She gasped and jerked along with Leia, the glorious peak passing, their bodies settling into deep, quivering bliss.

“Wow... that was great!” Leia cried. “Such... satisfaction... such a thrill!”

“Glad you liked it,” Ivy said, standing over them now — nude, glorious, at the height of her power. “Here comes more.”

With that, she then touched herself briefly — tensed, drove into her own fingers with an especially deep moan. The women — Leia, Mara, Lyn, Oola, and all the rest — shivered in anticipation. Then, finally, Ivy came — a searing hot fountain of liquid that jetted over all of them. With near identical expressions, their many-colored eyes started, then glazed with delights as Ivy’s sap covered them like a warm embrace. None could believe the volume or force of Ivy’s squirting, or the thrilling heat it sent inexplicably through their veins (which was because none were familiar with the principle of the water inside a cactus). It was their own lusts and pleasures, gratefully accepted over many hours, that was now being fed back to them.

Finally, Ivy, now spent, laid back down upon her bed of women — who were all more than happy to massage and fan her as she reclined. Ivy asked for a pitcher of water, and after a brief struggle, it was Melina who ended up being shoved away, hurrying naked to fetch some so she could return to Ivy’s preternatural presence.

“Now then,” Ivy said, ushering Leia and Mara to rest on her appropriately pillowy breasts, “what was it you wanted to tell me about the... err... Empire and Rebellion?”

“What Rebellion?” Leia muttered.

“What’s an Empire?” Mara murmured.

Ivy patted their pretty little heads. Apparently, she’d taken over some kind of criminal organization. Well — as long as no one around here dressed up in all black and committed themselves to protecting the innocent, she should be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
